190
Laura attempts to lure David into the flames while Burke, Joe, and Victoria attempt to figure out the clues to find him. Synopsis Teaser : My name is Victoria Winters. Fear is no stranger to the residents of Collinwood. Fear of the unknown, the unseen. But tonight fear has turned to panic, for tonight before midnight a terrifying prophecy may come true and a small boy may die. After frenetic searching, Mrs. Johnson reports that she can't find David 'anywhere in the house.' No one answers, as Victoria, Burke and Joe have already torn out of the Blue Whale and left the phone dangling. Act I When the trio arrive at Collinwood, Mrs. Johnson laments her inability to find David; Burke points out he can't have gone into town, lest they would have seen him. Both Vicki and Mrs. Johnson share fault for David escaping, but Burke says this is no time to play the blame game. Victoria reveals Joe's discovery; Burke and Joe think the 'little house by the sea' David spoke of during the seance may be Laura's cottage and go there to search. Meanwhile, David has come to the old fishing shack, but Laura is nowhere to be seen. Act II At the Cottage, Joe sees no signs of Laura, but Burke notices that the fire is burning, and since Laura left this morning, she must have been back here. Burke plans to head to the Old House, and Joe wants to go with him. He suggests instead that Joe go to the greenhouse. Victoria and Mrs. Johnson fret and both admit they're afraid of Laura; Mrs. Johnson deduces that Laura never boarded the bus. Victoria decides to call the bus station to find out if Laura did indeed get off at Hartland to take the train. In the woods, Joe yells himself hoarse and Burke finds him, reporting no luck finding David after searching the Old House from the attic to the cellar. They decide to go the beach; Burke remembers the 'little house by the sea' and its affinity to the fishing shack. At the shack, David waits. When he hears Burke calling for him, he hides in a crate. Act III Burke and Joe search the shack, but David has hidden himself too well. Joe hears something but they can't track it down. Burke's out of ideas and he and Joe decide to go to the beach. It's a few minutes before 11:30PM when they leave. At Collinwood, Victoria finally receives a call back from the bus station. She learns that Laura DID board the bus but never got off it--at Hartland or elsewhere... she simply disappeared. At the shack, David implores Laura to appear. She does and promises David a wonderful adventure and wonderful times together if they remain in the fishing shack (despite the danger that someone may come back looking for him). Laura, holding the lantern with which she appeared, attempts to comfort David. Act IV David wants to leave the shack after checking to make sure nobody's outside. He's cold; Laura gives him the lantern to warm him up, and implores him to look into the flame after he complains he's not warm enough. She cajoles her son into staring into the flame's heart. He sees colors in the flame, and Laura urges him to keep staring into the heart of the flame. At Collinwood, Victoria paces and an uneasy Mrs. Johnson resolves to make coffee. When alone, Victoria smells jasmine and realizes Josette is with her. Josette helps Victoria remember the seance and the 'little house by the sea.' In that little house, David begins to become sleepy looking into the flames and asks Laura to take the lantern from his numb fingers. He drops it and starts a fire. David is scared, but Laura tells him they shouldn't be afraid and that their pursuers might be right outside! Josette causes Victoria to smell salt air and she remembers the fishing shack. That must be where David is! In the fishing shack, Laura implores David to walk through the flames and into her arms so they may be together forever... Memorable quotes Dramatis personae * ← Mitchell Ryan as Burke Devlin → * ← Clarice Blackburn as Sarah Johnson → * ← Joel Crothers as Joe Haskell → * ← David Henesy as David Collins → * ← Diana Millay as Laura Collins → * ← Alexandra Moltke as Victoria Winters → Background information and notes Production * This episode was recorded out of broadcast sequence. The previous episode to be recorded was 188. Story * It isn't stated where Roger and Carolyn are during the frantic search for David. In the following episodes we'll learn that Roger is in town, and Carolyn is in Boston visiting Elizabeth. * GHOSTWATCH: Victoria senses Josette's presence. * TIMELINE: 10:40pm at the start of this episode. 11pm: Victoria and company return to Collinwood. 11:12pm: Victoria phones bus station. 11:50pm at the end of this episode. * Using the times noted above and displayed in the episode, it takes twenty minutes to get from the Blue Whale to Collinwood. Mrs. Johnson is on the phone with Vicki at 10:40 when Vicki, Joe, and Burke suddenly leave the Blue Whale, and they arrive at Collinwood at 11:00. Bloopers and continuity errors * In the episode number slate announcement, the announcer stops halfway through and says, "Do ya hear me?" and then starts reading the slate over. * In the refilmed teaser from the previous episode (189), the Blue Whale jukebox is along the back wall by the pay phone rather than its usual place at the end of the bar. * When Burke and Joe leave the main house to search Laura's cottage they do not take flashlights with them, but when they arrive at the cottage minutes later each has one. * Actor Mitchell Ryan flubs a line in Act II, leading to the following exchange: Burke: Maybe she asked him to meet her up at the Old House. I think I'll go and check. Joe: Want me to go with you? Burke: No, I think we should stick together... No, no... we can't stick together. You go down to the greenhouse and look through the woods. I'll go up to the Old House. External Links Dark Shadows - Episode 190 on the IMDb 0190